Fight Kiln
TokHaar Fight Kiln is a combat minigame, it is revamped version of the TzHaar Fight Cave that is hard to complete for average player. Unlike the typical 63 waves of the TzHaar Fight Caves, the Fight Kiln only has 37 waves. Waves of the Fight Kiln are always the same and the monsters always spawn in the same location. Unlike the Fight Cave, you are allowed to bring a familiar with you within the arena. 'Getting there' Quickest way to access this area is selecting The Kiln teleport from Quest Journal Teleports. 'Requirements' *Player have completed Fight Caves. *Player needs to sacrifice one Fire Cape in order to get access to Fight Kiln. 'Suggested skills' *99 Magic *99 Ranged *99 Defence *99 Constitution *96 Summoning *92 Prayer *67 Summoning 'Suggested Equipment' Taking all three combat styles is advised, but can be done using only Ranged and Magic also. Picture of player wearing suggested equipment 'Inventory' *Two Equipment for Melee *Four Equipment for Ranged *4 Overload Flask > Potion *4 Prayer Renewal Flask > Potion *4 Super Restore Flask > Potion *7 Saradomin Brew Flask > Potion > Rocktail > Manta-Ray *Pickaxe (Required to break the armour of the TokHaar-Ket-Dill.) *2,000 Armadyl Rune *1 Extra Familiar Pouch Picture of suggested inventory. 'BoB Inventory' Possible even without, but taking a beast of burden familiar is highly recommended. Pack-Yak 'helds up to 30 items. *25 Saradomin Brew Flask > Potion > Manta-Ray *5 Super Restore Flask > Potion '''War Tortoise '''helds up to 18 items. *14 Saradomin Brew Flask > Potion > Manta-Ray *4 Super Restore Flask > Potion 'Monsters These monsters can be only found inside the Fight Kiln. 'Power Ups' In some waves you obtain crystals, which grant certain boosts usable only in the Fight Kiln. Only one crystal can be activated at a time, so the effects cannot be combined. 'Crystals' Its recommended to pick following crystals only: Invulnerability, Restoration, Magic and Ranged, others will occupy inventory space and are not needed throughout the cave. 'Waves' Always in-game keep full concentration throughout the Fight Kiln, it is recommended to toggle-off all chat tabs except game-chat so you can see important game messages. Stay calm and remember that this is a safe minigame, when you die you dont lose any items and you can always try again. Sometimes it can take more than two attempts before you complete the Fight Kiln. 'Strategy' Wave 1 to 9: '''These waves are pretty easy to do. You only need to camp at L-Shaped Rock for these waves and remember to pick up important crystal that are needed for the higher waves. You should Also remember that taking out TokHaar-Tok-Xil is priority number one, unless is trapped. They have low lifepoints but powerfull attacks, killing them with Melee while using soulsplit is recommend if there are no TokHaar-Ket-Zek in range, pretty easy to kill even when using Magic. In round 5, there will be one TokHaar-Ket-Dill spawned, try to eliminate all other monsters and then trapping Ket-Dill behind L-Shaped Rock. You first need to break Ket-Dill armour by hitting it with Rune Pickaxe or better 3 times, running away from it so it cant hit you back, after armour is down it is recommended to use magic to kill. In round 7 one TokHaar-Mej will be spawned, it is suggested to Protect From/Deflect Magic and eliminate using Ranged. On some waves there will be Ket-Zeks spawned, you need to Protect From/Deflect Magic and kill them using Ranged. '''Wave 10: '''Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side. Wait for Tok-Xil and Jad to stop moving. Then use one Ranged crystal if you have one and take out the Tok-Xil, watching Jads movements and switching Protect From/Deflect prayers at the same time. '''Wave 11 to 19: You will be standing at L-Shaped Rock for the each wave. Almost every one of these waves feature Ket-Zek so using Protect From/Deflect Magic will be your friend. These ones should be your priority 2 to kill using Ranged right after you have killed Tok-Xil using Melee/Magic, unless is trapped. Wave 20: Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side and activate your Ranged crystal. Turn on Deflect Magic and kill Ket-Zek first. Jad will be blocked so no need to prayer switch yet. Second kill Jad. Wave 21 to 23: Pretty easy to do these waves. Start each wave standing at Middle Rock East Side and turn on Protect From/Deflect Melee. For wave 24 take out Tok-Xil first, then focus on Melee ones. Luring and trapping these behind rocks and killing them using Magic while having Soul Split prayer on is recommended. Wave 24: Start wave standing Northwest corner, kill the meleers first, then continue to East killing Ranger. Wave 25: Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side having Protect From/Deflect Ranged on. First take out two Tok-Xil then turn Protect From/Deflect Magic on and focus on rest of the monsters. Wave 26: Start wave standing in North West Corner of the map having Protect From/Deflect Ranged on, kill Tok-Xil first, then turn on Protect From/Deflect melee and kill Meleer and then run east having Protect From/Deflect Magic on, to deal with Ket-Zek. Wave 27: Start wave standing at Northwest Corner having Protect From/Deflect Ranged on, kill Tok-Xil first, continue with Melee monsters. Wave 28: Stand Mid Rock North Face/East side having Protect From/Deflect Magic on, wait for the TokHaar-Ket-Dill to get close, then quickly run to the North edge, East side of the North obstacle. Wait untill TokHaar-Ket-Dill attacks you and then quikly move South Face of East Rock. First take out Ket-Zek and then start killing Ket-Dill one by one. Wave 29: Start wave having Protect From/Deflect Melee on and kill all the six Yt-Mejkot, trapping and killing using Magic having Soul Split on is recommended. Wave 30: Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side having Protect From/Deflect Melee on, First take out Yt-Mejkot on the North Side and focus on other ones after that. Last Monster to kill should be Jad. Wave 31 to 33: Each of these waves, only includes 4 pieces, one type of monster. Pretty easy to do having Protect From/Deflect prayers on. Wave 34: Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side having Protect From/Deflect Melee on. Then take out Tok-Xil watching Jads movements and switching prayers at the same time. When Tok-Xil is dead continue with Jad. Wave 35: Start wave standing at Middle Rock West Side having Protect From/Deflect Melee on. First kill Yt-Mejkot to North West after that kill other one to South and switch prayer to Protect From/Deflect Magic. Quickly run 2 Steps to West and kill Ket-Zek with Ranged while Jad is being trapped behind Middle Rock East Side. After Ket-Zek continue to Jad. Wave 36: Start wave standing at Middle Rock North Face, East Side and wait for Both of the Jads to stop moving. Kill the one at the west side first and after that kill another one. Wave 37: The Final Wave, Har-Aken raises his head out of the lava for 72 seconds and keeps it up on the surface for 25 seconds. There is no place to hide while waiting for head, so its recommended to stay safest position as possible and killing tentacles that are attacking you. Killing tentacles does not affect on the head, Ranged ones are weak to Magic and Magic ones are weak to Melee. When you see Har-Akens Head, make sure you have enough lifepoints, activate Magic crystal and attack him using Storm of Armadyl or Polypore Staff. (Having Soul Split on is optional.) 'Rewards' A choise of either TokHaar-Kal (Improved version of Fire Cape) or Uncut Onyx.